


【玹九】自虐实验守则

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [3]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 想要摧毁郑在玹这样完美到几乎无懈可击的人只能从他自身下手。郑在玹的自尊即是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。金廷祐甚至只需要说一个词。





	【玹九】自虐实验守则

  1. 善用想象力

黑暗中金廷祐试到有东西顶进他的口腔。对方挺进的动作缓慢却不容置疑，直到顶端戳上金廷祐的喉咙。对方发出满足的叹息，手指插在金廷祐的头发里划过他的头皮。金廷祐忍下吞咽反射，感受到口水一路淌进领口。他讨好式地摆摆屁股示意对方继续。

对方怜惜地摸摸他的脸，然后就箍住了他的头。接着对方温暖坚挺的性器就快速地抽插进出他的口腔，每一下都冲着最深处顶撞。金廷祐嘴角酸涩，克制反射的感觉也不好受。可是他的欲望也被挑拨起来，只好更用力地抱住对方大腿。圆润的指甲掐进那个人紧绷的肌肉，那里已经留下一排月牙形的印记。

很快对方低喘着抽出来，显然是没打算射到金廷祐嘴里，前液混着唾液甩到金廷祐脸上。

金廷祐随意摆弄一下自己的刘海。没关系，反正待会会弄得更脏的。他仰着头朝大概是那个人的脸的方向笑——他戴着眼罩什么都看不见，这是今天的新花样——然后他撒娇一样捏捏对方大腿：“给我吧。脸上。”

清纯无害的表情是他的杀手锏。从忽然加深的呼吸频率来看对方很是受用。很快金廷祐听见对方拉长的呻吟，有黏糊糊的液体溅到他脸上。金廷祐用手指沾了一点点尝了尝，不好吃。

“不是什么东西都可以随便吃的。”对方一边抽了纸巾给他擦脸一边笑话他，大概是蹲在他面前；声音因为刚才的高潮比平时低沉。擦拭的动作经过眼罩时格外轻柔。虽然他们每次做爱都是在黑暗里——金廷祐要求的，为此连窗帘都换成非常遮光的那种——但是今天他们在尝试新鲜事物。那个人给金廷祐戴了眼罩，黑暗中视线模糊和完全无法使用眼睛是不一样的。这样更好，金廷祐任由他的想象接管现实，毕竟以前一直是这么做的。

金廷祐试到自己被抱起来，被放到床上时他舒展地平躺好。金廷祐对着眼前的黑色虚空喃喃说：“When life gives you lemons.”听声音对方似乎是在拆安全套的包装，却还是腾出手轻轻弹他额头，回答说：“…we shall make love.”

这是他们的暗号。这句俚语原本的后半句是make lemonade，但是金廷祐自作主张改掉了。他不喜欢美式风格的柠檬水，甜过头了，味觉和象征意义上都是。糖类是能量来源，舌苔因为摄取糖类而兴奋，信号传导至大脑产生愉悦的感觉；反而产生苦味的多数物质对身体有害，与之关联的不悦感觉是进化中的保护措施。一个人的主观情绪无法跳脱生理实在过分可惜。但是这样来说金廷祐就是与众不同的，他的情感天生就和现实有点脱节，为了家教和社会礼节不得不保持表面快乐只是加速内心腐败的恶性循环。

其实金廷祐差点就会得到救赎的。他的室友黄旭熙，人如其名的香港小太阳。他们一起插花、下馆子、尝试做饭，金廷祐甚至得到了叫黄旭熙Cas昵称的特权。金廷祐一度以为自己冰封的心终于要被融化，可是高期待带来的打击是致命的。金廷祐几乎就要吐露心声时才后知后觉地发现黄旭熙和他有本质上的不同：黄旭熙不喜欢男的。像是被困在冰层之下，他看得见出口，却摸不到，直到氧气耗尽吐出最后一个气泡——金廷祐的爱情被活活淹死了。

黄旭熙第一次带人回家的时候金廷祐也在。黄旭熙显然是真的把金廷祐当朋友的，他兴高采烈地介绍这是他女朋友。没过多久黄旭熙把金廷祐叫到厨房去，表面上是找红酒的起瓶器，其实是告诉金廷祐他们今晚可能会有点“吵闹”希望他不要介意。金廷祐大概明白了黄旭熙当日恋爱游戏的走向，他无所谓地耸耸肩说那我会戴着耳机看书的，反正室友协议里清楚写着私生活互不干扰。

实际上那天晚上金廷祐没有看书，更没有戴耳机。他坐在地毯上，后背贴着分割他和黄旭熙卧室的那面墙。他很难过，咬紧牙关直到牙龈酸涩。性取向的差别是横亘在他和黄旭熙之间的忘川，但是存在感从他的情感废墟里冒出了芽。

那天晚上金廷祐终于找到了解决办法：他想要感受痛苦，并且想尽办法避免从痛苦中提取快乐。只有难过时他才觉得自己活着。

十二点出头隔壁终于安静了些，金廷祐反而觉得喘不过气。他换好了衣服去了最近的酒吧，中间一些细节他记不太清，总之是最后他和郑在玹纠缠到了一起。

分明就是完全不一样的两个人的，每次和郑在玹做爱时金廷祐还是无法克制地代入如果这是黄旭熙的假设，尽管无论他怎么努力也不尽完美。如果是Cas的话，声音会再低一点。如果是Cas的话，腹肌不会这么轮廓鲜明。如果是Cas的话，腰线应该更加收敛一些。如果是Cas的话，金廷祐根本没机会。

  1. 不做预设

郑在玹的手重新回到金廷祐身上时他已经不满地咬住自己下唇。他们两星期没做，就连事前准备都是难挨的等待。金廷祐看不见郑在玹，也不知道他戴好了套以后在他感知范围外到底磨磨蹭蹭做些什么。最终金廷祐喃喃吐出一声抱怨，获得郑在玹一个温柔的宽慰的吻。

郑在玹一直在看金廷祐。

其实郑在玹不喜欢在黑暗中做爱，至少和金廷祐一起时是。郑在玹是视觉动物，从第一次在酒吧交谈时就是，他的眼睛偶然落在金廷祐脸上就移不开了。金廷祐那时候一个人坐在吧台角落和龙舌兰的酒瓶较劲，看起来洒的比喝的多。金廷祐当时没什么表情，郑在玹觉得他只是在逞强。郑在玹的身体先一步行动了，他拿走了金廷祐手里的酒瓶，又把配着龙舌兰酒喝的柠檬块丢进解酒的蜂蜜水里递给他。

“When life gives you lemons,”郑在玹搭讪用的句子实在是很老套，虽然他的出发点确实是想要宽慰金廷祐。幸好金廷祐的回答颇有新意，他把郑在玹给他的柠檬水推到一边去，转而抓住他的领带。他说我们应该做爱。于是那天晚上他们相拥着倒进酒店大床，在此之前金廷祐恳求他把灯关掉。

第二天早上郑在玹被金廷祐的手机短信吵醒，他瞥见内容是“哥你生气了吗，为什么不在家”。郑在玹打趣地问他是不是背着男友出来偷吃。金廷祐敲了什么回复之后就把手机丢得很远。他说只是室友，然后用手握住了郑在玹的晨勃。于是那句奇怪的谚语2.0和做爱不开灯的习惯顺理成章地一直保持到现在。

他们保持床伴关系已经有一阵子，日常生活中也开始有交集。很快金廷祐把郑在玹介绍给他的室友——之前被郑在玹误认为他男友的那个姓黄的小伙子，他让郑在玹叫他Lucas——于是做爱地点基本集中在金廷祐的房间。

也许是因为回到了熟悉的地方，自打他们开始在金廷祐的房间做爱，金廷祐的呻吟就变得很大声。郑在玹是很喜欢金廷祐的声音，对此他没什么可抱怨的，但有点担心他们会打扰隔壁可怜的黄姓室友。但是金廷祐只是很无所谓地说黄旭熙以前也经常领人回来，是时候报复他一下。

终于今天郑在玹想做出一些改变，或者说他一直都想把金廷祐从他内心的激流里拉出来，只是今天终于付诸行动。金廷祐偏好在黑暗中做爱，条件不允许时他就总是闭眼，或者选择视线被遮挡的体位。或许是什么奇怪又可爱的小癖好，这次郑在玹索性带了个眼罩给他。金廷祐好像很开心，甚至仅仅是等郑在玹戴套时他就已经不耐烦起来。

可爱。

郑在玹在距离金廷祐不远的地方看他，反正金廷祐看不见。郑在玹首先拉住他一侧的脚踝将他的腿打开，金廷祐的膝盖还因为刚才跪在地上而泛红。郑在玹听见金廷祐的抱怨，就在他大腿内侧宽慰地亲一下。嘴唇与皮肤相贴，无需加载欲望和情感，郑在玹的嘴唇离开时带出“啵”的一声。

接着郑在玹往上爬一点，他越过敏感地带直接到达金廷祐的小腹。郑在玹尝试留下亲吻时鼻尖跟着戳在金廷祐肚子上。郑在玹有点着迷，那里的皮肉柔软过头了。他又把脸贴回去，这次多使了些力气咬下去。金廷祐吃痛地小小叫一声，却也没有推开他。接着郑在玹花了好些时间在金廷祐小腹留吻痕，偶尔“不经意地”摩擦过金廷祐的性器。

郑在玹偏好用实际行动验证一个人的内心——比如现在金廷祐难耐地尝试挺胯索要更多时——他确信金廷祐是需要他的。只有他可以让金廷祐露出欲求不满的神色。

郑在玹在手上挤了润滑正要给金廷祐扩张，金廷祐仰头朝着天花板吐出一句“我自己做过扩张了你可以直接进来”。郑在玹深吸一口气，他直接捅了三个手指进去，基本没有阻碍，但是想要完全容纳郑在玹还不够。

金廷祐自己爬起来，朝着他觉得可能是郑在玹的方向伸手。郑在玹揽住他时金廷祐含住了郑在玹的耳垂，他低低说：“Use me. Make it rough.”然后他松开郑在玹自己躺了回去。郑在玹其实也渴望金廷祐的身体，于是他摁住了金廷祐的腰尝试一点点挺进，果然受到了阻碍。金廷祐疼得呼吸急促浑身发抖，却催促郑在玹继续。郑在玹也憋得难受，在金廷祐腰上捏出两排红色的指印。

终于完整地进去以后两个人都发出模糊不清的呻吟声。金廷祐嗓子里涌出来的声音显然是疼痛远大于快感。郑在玹浅浅地运动起来，一只手开始按摩金廷祐的腰让他放松。金廷祐终于挣脱了眼罩，报复一样盯着郑在玹的脸看。郑在玹捏着他的下巴尝试用亲吻来让他从疼痛中分心。金廷祐的回应过分投入，最终郑在玹尝到一点点血腥味，不知道来自谁的唇角。

幸好这时候他已经可以流畅地进出金廷祐。他慢慢抽出来又猛地整根顶回去，金廷祐的胸腔跟着他的节奏起伏。金廷祐终于发出以往那样甜腻又大声的呻吟，故意一样把尾音拖得极长。

这下他室友肯定要听见了。郑在玹想。

  1. 随机应变

金廷祐高潮将至，他把郑在玹的手放在自己小腹，然后把手指分散到他指缝间向下压。

“试到你自己了吗？”金廷祐问。郑在玹在他眼里看见情欲与一闪而过的别的东西，但是这样也够了。他低声骂一句脏话就把金廷祐翻了过去，掐着他的后颈加速抽插起来。

被按在枕头里承受冲撞的金廷祐发出一声三音节的呜咽，郑在玹没听清。他把金廷祐翻过来问他说什么。金廷祐用一侧手肘把自己撑起来，用另一只手去勾郑在玹的脖子。他说求你了，别说话。然后金廷祐同他接吻，再安慰一样地说我爱你。

情欲上头时说的“我爱你”从来都没有可信度。但是郑在玹对此总是觉得不可思议。平日里的金廷祐就连大声说话都不敢，在床上却永远对他讲平语。郑在玹觉得他发现了金廷祐不为人知的一面，并且为只有自己发觉感到开心。他们其实从来没有正式确认关系，但是郑在玹愿意相信他是特别的。甚至少量他和黄姓室友独处的时间里，那个小伙子悄悄问他是不是廷祐哥的男朋友时——郑在玹已经得知他是直男——他也没有否认。或许有一天这种“传言”会推着金廷祐正视郑在玹的心。

金廷祐高潮的时候全身紧绷，但是身后的郑在玹没有停下来。他不光没有射，还想着把此刻过分敏感的金廷祐推过理智界限。这正是金廷祐想要的，他的大腿因为快感止不住地抖，再也支撑不住。郑在玹索性把他拉回自己怀里，他想看着金廷祐。金廷祐的眉毛拧着，嘴巴微微张着，却也发不出什么声音。郑在玹对他的杰作表示满意，最终射在金廷祐小腹上；那里已经盖了一层黏糊糊的体液，主要是金廷祐自己射的。

金廷祐很少见到普通日常生活中的郑在玹，但是一起待得久了他也逐渐了解对方一些。郑在玹的长相、身材，甚至头脑、身家还有工作能力都挑不出毛病。想要摧毁郑在玹这样完美到几乎无懈可击的人只能从他自身下手。郑在玹的自尊即是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。金廷祐当然对人道主义毁灭郑在玹无甚兴趣，只是金廷祐低估了自己的影响力，他甚至只需要说一个词。

金廷祐浸在高潮过后的倦怠里，把头埋在郑在玹的颈窝里挤出一句几乎微不可闻的叹息。但是这次郑在玹听清了，和刚才做爱时金廷祐的呻吟声是同样的三音节：“Lucas….”

早上金廷祐并没有像往常一样在郑在玹怀里醒来。他慢慢坐起来时才隐约看见郑在玹的身影，毕竟窗帘不透光。

郑在玹已经穿好了衣服靠在墙上看他，一段时间以前金廷祐坐在同一堵墙前听黄旭熙高潮时的呻吟声。郑在玹摁着自己的太阳穴，表情似乎是恨极了他牙缝里挤出来的每一个字：“你喜欢他？”

金廷祐不用想也知道“他”是谁。他的眼睛里没了睡意，他回答说没错，又问你怎么知道的。郑在玹冷笑一下：“你昨天晚上喊他的名字来着。”

“哦。”金廷祐无所谓地站起来去找自己还丢的满地都是的衣服。

郑在玹一把拉住他：“他永远也不会喜欢你的。”

金廷祐转过来短暂看他一眼，表情平淡得让郑在玹心慌。接着他一边随意套上昨天那身已经皱巴巴的衣服一边说：“所以我不是在和你做吗？”然后金廷祐直接推门走了出去。

短时间内郑在玹的大脑里只有错愕，接着是汹涌着不可遏止的怒火。郑在玹的气恼主要针对自己轻易投入真感情这件事，但是承受对象却是金廷祐。金廷祐站在冰箱前思索早餐吃什么时郑在玹追上他，使了十成力气把金廷祐拽出来又一拳砸在冰箱门上。

金廷祐终于有了一丝表情，他脸上写着“我真的很饿”。他问郑在玹：“你有什么好生气的？”

“我——”郑在玹忽然就梗住了，内心里他的气势一下子落下去，但是他的自尊仍在维持表面强势，“我以为你——”

“你以为我说爱你都是真的？自作多情可不是好习惯。”金廷祐无奈地去看郑在玹。这时候他注意到郑在玹眼睛里的血丝，也许是一晚没睡。

“可是我爱你。”郑在玹彻底泄了气，颓然发出一声叹息。金廷祐挑了挑眉。这太出人意料，但是戏剧效果拔群。金廷祐从不放任让情况变得更糟的机会流逝，他索性走回客厅中央，确保待会如果吵架时屋子里所有人都听得到。然后他开始坦白：“从第一次开始，我就是想像着他和你做爱的，所以这样说来我说我爱‘你’也不算没有道理。叫的大声点也是为了让他听——”

郑在玹用吻打断了他。绝望，撕咬多于实际亲吻。郑在玹扣在他腰上的手也紧，用力到两个人都在颤抖。

“你居然也会哭，原来你也会难过啊。”分开的时候郑在玹怒极反笑。金廷祐这时才慢一步尝到自己泪水的味道。他确实感受到随心脏跳动迸发出的激烈的悲伤，不亚于他第一次见到郑在玹的那天。他这才意识到自己好像并没有完全不爱郑在玹。

最终金廷祐今天也在肆意践踏自己割裂成两半的心，为他渴求却永远得不到的，也为他得到却随意抛弃的。

  1. 绝不见好就收

郑在玹摔门而去的声音很明显惊动了还没完全睡醒的黄旭熙。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发走出来看是怎么回事，当然脚步是犹豫的，毕竟他没资格插手“情侣”吵架。

黄旭熙看到跪坐在地上的金廷祐时明显吓了一跳，他急匆匆过去搀他，又问他有没有事、郑在玹那个混蛋是不是欺负他了。

金廷祐的笑容隐没在泪痕之下，他朝黄旭熙张开双臂等待援助。仅仅是想像黄旭熙接下来的反应就让他兴奋地颤抖。

金廷祐迫不及待想要告诉黄旭熙他爱他。

**Author's Note:**

> 一下子BE两对我觉得我超厉害der  
推荐Tom Odell的Can't Pretend  
非常在玹视角的一首歌  
同时是我写哲学论文的歌单榜首


End file.
